Something for the Pain
by wheresthemuse
Summary: The latest DEO Op goes sideways. Kara and Maggie are not happy with Alex's heroics. Post 2x08


"Kara, save it." Alex turned away from her sister, who had followed her to her apartment after the latest operation got a little messy. Normally when Kara wore the old sweats she was in, Alex thought she looked soft and young, but the anger radiating off of her sister gave her a hard edge she still wasn't used to seeing.

"No, Alex you are going to listen." Kara stepped in front of Alex, throwing her arms out to stop her sister from limping past her. Alex rolled her eyes and Kara softened her voice, "I had your blood on my hands today. That is not okay." Alex's gaze skittered away before coming back to rest on Kara. "I couldn't let them hurt you, or the team."

Kara folded her arms, "You aren't invincible!"

Alex pointed at Kara, "Neither are you!" and then winced, pressing her hand to her side.

No, but I'm close." Kara blew out an exasperated breath, "And you should still be in Medical." She closed the distance, placing her hand on Alex's elbow, steering her towards her bedroom.

Alex pulled away, "Kara, I'm fine."

"I have x-ray vision Alex, you aren't fine. You stepped in front of a fifteen-foot tall alien with claws."

"Yes, to save six soldiers and you!" Alex was breathing hard, hand pressed to her side.

A loud knock at the door stopped Kara from retorting. She turned and looked through the door a small smile starting. "Oooh you're in trouble now!" She sing-songed, going from exasperated to teasing after looking through the door with her x-ray vision.

Alex was momentarily stunned into silence by the sudden change and made an aborted gesture to stop Kara from going to the door.

Kara crossed the space quickly, pulling open the door revealing Detective Sawyer on the other side. Maggie gave a start, surprised to see Kara, then eyed her a little warily.

"Hello Detective Sawyer! Come in." Kara smiled widely turning to look over her shoulder at Alex.

"Uh, hey." Maggie stepped past a still smiling Kara, still weirded out by the enthusiastic greeting, considering the last time she saw the younger Danvers sister, her reception was much colder. Maggie looked at Kara then over at a tense Alex.

"So uh, Danvers and little Danvers, am I interrupting?"

Kara's smile grew a little devious. Maggie saw the look in Kara's eye and turned towards Alex her deep brown eyes taking on their own glint.

"Was someone getting a lecture? Where'd she leave off?" The detective asked, with a little heat to her tone.

"Hey!" Alex looked between the two women and bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet, realizing she was outnumbered here.

Maggie advanced on Alex, concern and worry lacing her tone, "Did you tell her how reckless you were today?"

Alex sank down onto the couch with a groan. "I was not reckless! I was doing my job!" She looked between the two women, "You know, the one I am extremely well-trained for?"

Kara threw her hands up in exasperation, "Oh, so they trained you to step in front of fifteen-foot tall claw wielding aliens?"

Maggie looked over at Kara in surprise, forgetting she was angry with Alex for a moment, "Wait, you know about her job?"

Kara's eyes widened, "I um, well..." she stammered.

Alex recovered first, interjecting quickly, "Supergirl called her."

Kara nodded, adjusting her glasses, "Right!" She looked at Maggie and then back at Alex, "And she was mad too!"

"Wait, you know Supergirl too?" Maggie put her hands on her hips, her detective instincts telling her this story went deeper than they were letting on.

Alex stood up to intervene, yelping as she pulled the stitches in her side. She fell back on the couch with a groan. Both Kara and Maggie rushed to her side, Kara beat the detective by a step, brushing Alex's hair back and easing down next to her sister on the couch.

"Hey, take it easy."

Alex let out a pained breath, "Ugh, just moved the wrong way." She exchanged a meaningful glance with Kara.

"Right, um, so…" Kara looked over at Maggie who was standing a little awkwardly watching the sisters interact. "We left off at Alex being a dummy and trying to take on a fifteen foot alien, with huge claws instead of letting Supergirl handle it." She turned back and grinned smugly at Alex.

"Well to be fair, Supergirl was kind of getting her ass kicked by the other two bug things at the time." Kara whirled to face Maggie while Alex let out a soft snort.

"Yeah, but, well…she's still Supergirl!"

"Who is not invincible." Alex muttered under her breath. Kara turned back to face her, drawing breath to no doubt tell her off again. Maggie coughed awkwardly behind them, preventing Kara from continuing.

Maggie shifted her stance, "I um, just wanted to make sure you were okay Danvers, I should probably get back. I didn't finish all my paperwork from this fiasco and my Lieutenant is probably looking for me."

Kara jumped up, "No wait, you stay, I've got to um, get back to CatCo."

"At 11:30 at night?" Maggie's brow furrowed.

Kara was already up and moving towards the door, "You know reporters – always having deadlines." She looked at Alex and then back at Maggie, "Make sure she takes her meds and doesn't move too much."

Maggie watched as Kara made a beeline for the door, giving a little wave before closing it after her. After the other woman was gone she turned back to face Alex. They stared at each other for a moment before the detective broke the silence.

"So, you really gave me a scare there Danvers."

Alex groaned, putting her head in her hands, "I don't think I can take another lecture right now."

Maggie crossed over to the sofa, easing down next to Alex and running her fingers through the other woman's short locks.

"Hey, we will still talk about this, but not now, I get it. You do need to rest though."

Alex looked up at the detective through her lashes, finding concern and some deeper emotion reflected in Maggie's eyes. She looked away, swallowing audibly, not quite believing this thing was real between them yet.

Maggie smiled, "Come on, let's get you to bed." Alex looked up quickly eyes widening in surprise.

Maggie laughed, "Just to sleep Danvers."

"Suddenly, I'm not tired." Alex joked, smiling up at the other woman.

"Haha, very funny. Just to sleep, since someone got themselves all banged up today."

Alex looked away, feeling exposed and vulnerable, "Um, would you…I mean if…"

Maggie leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips apparently reading her mind. "I'll stay."

Maggie helped Alex into the bedroom, pushing her gently down on the bed and kneeling to take off the other woman's shoes. Looking at the attractive detective kneeling at her feet, Alex was having a hard time controlling her breathing, but her side pulsed with every heartbeat sending sharp jolts of pain through her body as a reminder that she wasn't capable of acting on the thoughts she was currently having.

Maggie smiled up at her knowingly, before patting her on the knee and standing up. She waited, still smiling warmly at Alex.

Giving a start, Alex shook herself out of her stupor, "Oh, um second drawer over there, I have um, tank tops and pajama things."

Maggie rummaged through the drawer pulling out a black tank top and white boxers. She turned back to face Alex, pulling off her shirt, showing a smooth expanse of skin. After a moment of surprised staring Alex cleared her throat and looked away.

A second later Maggie gently lifted Alex's chin, "It's okay to look Alex." Alex breathed in through her nose, trying to focus on Maggie's face. After a moment Maggie stepped back and removed her bra and jeans, still smiling at Alex who was now openly staring, drinking in the other woman.

"Like what you see?"

It took a moment before Alex registered that Maggie had said something to her, "Yeah, um." She cleared her throat surprised at the hoarseness in her voice while Maggie pulled on the boxers and tank top. Alex could not believe how good Maggie's tanned legs looked in her white boxers.

"Well maybe next time someone will stay healthy enough to do something about that look in her eyes."

"Oh my god, you are doing this to me on purpose?"

Maggie grinned, dimples on full display as she lifted Alex's legs and helped her get situated on the bed. "Mmmhmm, maybe next time you'll remember this…and remember to duck."

Alex groaned again as she felt Maggie curl up next to her. The detective propped herself on an elbow and used her free hand to smooth Alex's bangs, idly playing with her hair. Alex closed her eyes and just let herself relax for a moment, basking in the affection Maggie was showing her.

"Do you want me to get you something for the pain?" Maggie asked after a few quiet moments.

Alex opened her eyes and looked up at Maggie, "I already have what I need."


End file.
